


Scaredy Cat

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inktober, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Blake needs to leave.Written for Inktober.





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 5.
> 
> Prompt: I'm leaving you.

  
Blake gazed down at her girlfriend. Yang was still unconscious. It wasn't surprising. Blake expected her to be out for a long time considering her arm had... Blake's eyes flit down to the place where her arm used to be. Blood soaked through the bandage someone had tied around the...

Blake swallowed. _Yang was trying to protect me from Adam_ , she thought _. It was my fault_. Guilt and grief seized her. She loved Yang, but she couldn't stay. She couldn't bear to. She was scared.

She had to run. She had to leave before Adam hurt anyone else. She kissed Yang gently, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my kink fic for bmblb.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
